Parental expectations
by Miran-chan
Summary: Some ideas, about propriety, about marriage, about appropriate suitors can be too deeply ingrained in some people. And David Nolan Charming is about to get a very rude awakening as to what is good for his daughter, or what her mother would be prepared to do for her. Set in my 'vs Technological Progress' Season 2, prior to anything in S3 happening. Complete


**Parental expectations**

Hello! I have yet another story, that lives in my "let's find different ways to maul Hook with technology!" Universe.

This is set somewhere between Killian's card being mauled by the ATM and the Polaroid chapter of my fic, probably closer to the black holes chapter, but can be taken as a stand alone. Snow will, by this point, gotten back a larger part of her bandit personality we have so missed in the last season. I also must say - I really dislike David - while Charming was silly, he did things out of his ideas of honour and public expectation and because he truly wanted things to be best. He did the honorable, right thing, if sometimes for the wrong reasons. David, well, David is a man who could not even tell his wife the truth. The more I see, the more I am glad that Charming is back and trying to establish a strong hold on their personality.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing of OUaT, except my side - universe idea. In fact, I still only own an undelivered bed as it is...

* * *

Mary Margaret stood on a street corner, just out of sight, as she watched her daughter interact with Captain Hook, who, in the many weeks since he had joined their household, had become Killian. The two were so happy together, so unreserved. The Queen of one of the Enchanted Forest lands wondered if they knew that they were in love yet.

She walked home, happily humming to herself, and arrived at her front door step just as David did as well, finished with his shift in the office. The two kissed briefly and then went about their evening routine - Mary Margaret setting out her marking on the table to do while the dinner cooked, and David set about taking the ingredients for sausage and spaghetti out of the fridge, for his wife to use in a few minutes.

"You know, I think we should suggest that Emma spends more time with Baelfire."

Mary Margaret dropped the knife she had just picked up back onto the chopping board in surprise.

"Why would we do that?"

David, not sensing that something may be wrong, continued.

"What do you mean, why? He's Henry's dad and Emma's obviously destined to be with him. She needs to get over this distance she has with him and be a family. I want to see her happy."

Mary Margaret stared incredulously at her husband. "Even though he made her miserable, abandoned her? Left her with a child?"

David looked confused. "Well… yes. But don't you see? He always found her! He's come back and he wants to be a family! Remember, he had no idea that he was going to be a father. Everything he did, he did for Emma. They would be happy together."

Mary Margaret sighed. She really didn't want to spring this on her husband, but it now looked necessary.

"David. She doesn't love him. She was only even infatuated with him."

"But she will grow to love him."

"But he's not her true love."

"What are you talking about? Of course he is. They had Henry together."

Here went nothing. "He isn't. Believe me, I know."

Now her husband looked alarmed. "What? He must be. They would not have had a child otherwise." He looked at his wife closely. "What are you hiding, Snow?"

"I know who her true love is." Under her husband's pointed stare she rolled her eyes and stood up, expecting the confrontation that was about to happen. "It's Killian."

"No! You must be wrong." David looked in disbelief at his wife, who looked like she was challenging him to disagree further. "I absolutely forbid it!"

His wife did not impressed. "Really? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Shoot him." her eyebrow shot up. "Punch him and exile him."

Mary Margaret sighed. "You can't do that here."

"Yes I can. I am King and I can order my subjects to do as I wish. Hook is dangerous and not good enough to be in the same land as her, let alone be her true love."

"David, are you out of your mind? You aren't the King here! Killian is at least 300 years older than you, he certainly isn't subject to you. And how dare you keep your daughter from being happy?"

"She has no idea what happy is! She's a child and she should listen to us. She's a princess and I will only have the best for her!"

The two were shouting at each other by now, red in the face, neither backing down. Mary Margaret scowled. "Yes, she is our child. Who is only a year younger than us and has gone through much more than I ever had. I think she has the right to decide. And you really think that we can tell her what to do or whom to love? Do you really think that Neal is good enough for her? A man who abandoned her and is now engaged to someone else?"

"Neal can get over it. And he's Rumplestiltskin's son - that's as good as royalty, and you know it."

There was a pause, as they both tried to catch their breath. Finally, the small woman spoke. "Emma may be our child, but she is not a princess."

"What? Snow, what are you talking about?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I am an exiled princess. I have no kingdom, so Emma cannot be one."

"Snow, now you are being ridiculous. Regina usurped your land and killed your people! And… and even if that were true, I m still a prince." He looked at his wife, face full of hope that she would be reasonable.

"You are a shepherd."

This was a low blow and she knew it. Her husband staggered back. "But you still married me. I thought that we were happy?"

Mary Margaret drew herself up to her full regal height at looked at her husband. "I believe that I married Prince James, adopted son of King George. Not an impostor called David." Her eyes were cold.

"And to keep my child happy I would do anything. If necessary, I can get the marriage annulled. I was deceived." She started pacing. "Of course, that would make Emma an illegitimate child and take away her status. It would make her a normal woman."

"And take away our love? Why would you do that to Emma?"

"You, Charming, do not have the smallest clue as to what Emma actually wants. All she wants is to be free from us and to be loved and accepted and trusted by us. Have you ever considered it or are you too busy trying to bend her to your idea lifestyle to care?" She had meant to shout the words, but instead they came out broken and whispered.

There was silence for a few moments, as both of them stood on the opposite sides of the room, tear streaming down both their faces.

The lasted only a few more seconds before they practically flew into each other's arms.

"Gods, Snow promise you will never do that."

"Only if you can promise me you will never pressure Emma into something against her will. She and Killian are good for each other, I can promise you that."

The man sighed, wrapped one arm around her and tried wiping away her tears with the other. "Alright, I promise. But if he does anything, I get to at least punch him again."

* * *

After this, it was amazing that after David Nolan didn't even notice when he started calling his daughter's guest Killian rather than Hook or that he began to glare at Neil when he made a pass at Emma. After all, who was he, a shepherd, to argue with True Love?

**Hope you enjoy this ^_^**


End file.
